1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to improvements regarding an audio speaker mounting system, and more particularly, to a novel assembly for mounting portable speakers in vehicles, and the like.
2. Background Art
In the standard am radios that have been used in most cars, high quality speaker systems were not needed because of generally poor reception. These radios did not have elaborate speaker systems, but rather only one speaker was needed, which was generally incorporated into the radio. With the advance of vehicular fm-stereo sound systems, more sophisticated speaker systems are necessary to fully enjoy the improved sound quality. Traditionally, elaborate speaker mounting systems have been mechanically complex, making them difficult to adapt for mounting in the interior of a vehicle.
For example, Shaffer in U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,009 discloses a speaker mounting unit which has a flange adapted to extend inwardly from the outer most periphery of an aperture in a wall. There is a base member which is adapted to be fastened into a horizontal wall member and extends into the aperture defined by the finishing surface of the wall. The outer lip of the speaker cone is bolted to the inner end of the flange, permitting the speaker cone to rest against the edge of the base member.
Dreyfus in U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,210 discloses a radio receiver which has an outer frame secured in the surface of a cabinet. The outer frame has an outwardly extending lip which extends over the cabinet surface. The flange helps to secure the perforated cover disk to the speaker cone. The speaker cone is secured directly to the interior surface of the cabinet.
Montanaro in U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,754 discloses a waterproof radio, which includes a speaker mounting unit. A conventional speaker is attached to the radio casing by an annular mounting flange, and is affixed to the speaker in assembly with a cone diaphragm and a spacing member by an adhesive.
Suthann in U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,829 discloses a complex, combined cabinet and chassis for mounting a speaker assembly and other electrical components. A conventional grill overlays the speaker cone. Tsutsui et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,258 discloses a water-proof sound system which includes a speaker mounting device. The speaker is mounted against the surface of the cabinet.
Most recently, there have been major breakthroughs in sound reproduction equipment, including cassette tapes, laser disks, and digital sound. Cassette tape players are standard equipment in most high performance sports cars, and are offered as options in most other cars. Also, compact disk players have captured a significant portion of the audio market, and are standard equipment in most spots cars that are made in Japan.
With the improved quality of the original recording and with the elimination of transmission and reception problems, audio equipment for vehicles must be portable and rugged.